


Video Phone

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Series: The Life And Times of Nagachika Hideyoshi and Sakamoto Ryuji (may or may not include boyfriends) [1]
Category: Persona 5, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Background Relationships, Friendship, Humor, I can't help myself, I fell in love with this crossover, Ryuji and Hide being dorks, Slice of Life, Video Cameras, and I need more of it, pls guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: "Dude, are you recording?" Ryuji asked, looking into the camera being held by the false blond. Hide nodded his head."Yep," He said. "Say something!""Oh, uh, hi guys in the future who may or may not be watching," Ryuji stumbled, blushing, awkwardly waving at the camera. "I...have nothing else to say, really.""What about the time you sucked Akira off when you were riding the train?""DUDE!"





	Video Phone

For the record, this idea was _entirely_ Hideyoshi's fault.

Okay, maybe not all of it, but Ryuji would be damned if he'd said 'let's record ourselves for the future!' and didn't mean it as a joke. It started as one, anyway.

But then, Hide had gotten this spark in his eye, one that Ryuji knew all too well, after being his friend for so long, and suddenly, the false blond had disappeared from his side. It had left him confused, if not a little miffed, but Ryuji just thought Hide was being Hide and thought nothing of it. He still didn't think much of it when Hide hadn't reappeared by his side until the end of the week, video camera in hand.

"What the eff?" The ramen-lover blinked, looking down at the small, silver machine.

"You said you wanted to record ourselves." Hide grinned, shrugging his shoulders as Ryuji just stared at him.

"I meant it as a joke, I wasn't serious!" He yelped, blushing even when Hide began to twiddle with the thing.

"But you wouldn't agree that it'll be cool if we could leave a legacy behind?" He asked, looking at Ryuji, who only scowled at him.

"What legacy? Two normal ass kids doing normal ass things? What kind of legacy is that?" He asked, folding his arms as he stared at his friend. Sometimes, Ryuji wonders why he even hangs out with the dude. It's not like they don't have friends. Hell, the two of them even had boyfriends they could mess with! Why are they doing this?

"We could do some other things out of the ordinary? It doesn't have to be our daily routine." Hide said.

"If it's anything dangerous, Kaneki and Akira will kill us."

"Not that far, but you know, it'll be nice for the future to see what life is like currently and how we, the Blond Brothers, were able to help out." Hide said. Ryuji felt his face twist into a scowl.

"That is the dumbest name I ever heard. I swear that's just a rip-off of Mario."

"Ryuji." Hide started to whine, pouting at the teen. Said teen rolled his eyes and sighed, giving in. Sometimes it was hard to be mad at Hide, especially when some of his ideas were completely and utterly normal, borderline innocent. He wonders how Kaneki is able to handle him when Ryuji couldn't.

"Fine, fine. So, what? We just gonna walk around Tokyo and help out when we see it?" He asked. Hide beamed.

"That'll be a start." He said. Ryuji looked down at the camera and noticed a little red light coming from the phone.

"Dude, are you recording?" He asked. Hide nodded his head.

"Yep," He said. "Say something!"

"Oh, uh, hi guys in the future who may or may not be watching," Ryuji stumbled, blushing, as he waved awkwardly at the camera. "I...have nothing else to say, really."

"What about the time you sucked Akira off when you were riding the train?"

"DUDE!" Ryuji yelped, face scarlet as Hide crackled. The taller of the two started to run, the camera shaking, as Ryuji chased after him. "Get back here! Delete that part! _Hide_!"

Meanwhile, Kaneki watched as his friend and boyfriend ran around the park.

"Do I want to know?" He asked, looking down at his friend.

"Nope," Akira said, popping the 'p'. "It's just Hide and Ryuji being Hide and Ryuji. Nothing to worry about."

"Huh," Kaneki said, sitting down next to him, still looking at the two blonds running around, Hide's laughter becoming high pitched while Ryuji's screech could be heard for miles. "Sometimes, I wonder about our boyfriends."

"Me too, Neki. Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> WHY AM I LIKE THIS?! GOD PLS!
> 
> Just gonna dump my Ryuji&Hide fanfics here .-. Akira/Kaneki may show up from time to time, but this is mostly just 'shit Ryuji and Hide can get into in either universes'. And their boyfriends are just facepalming while thinking to themselves 'I love this dork'.


End file.
